The True Warrior
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Po came to Jade Palace and all of sudden, he earned The Dragon Warrior's name. Then how the story would turn out if only Po never came? How could he be The Dragon Warrior while people has believed Master Tigress as the one?
1. A Mistake

A/N : Thanks for clicking on this story, kind reader :D

Oh! I'm so happy :D

Happy reading and please tell me your opinion when you're done :) :D

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Mr. Ping was shocked when he saw his son, Po, sitting on the firework chair. _Is he crazy? Is he looking for the death?_

"PO," he shouted. "What are you doing?!" he rushed forward and tried to blow out the lighted fuse.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! No, stop. Stop! I'm going to see The Dragon Warrior!"

His father stopped what he was doing and stared at him with a confused look. "But I don't understand. You finally had the noodle dream."

Po sighed. "I lied. I don't dream about noodles, Dad." He looked down and saw the fuse was almost out. He was about to be launched above and into the palace's arena. He had to confess to his dad about what he had been dreaming about all this while. "I LOVE KUNG FUUUU...UUU...UU."

The fuse finished burning but failed to ignite the fireworks. It didn't launch him above the palace gate as planned. He had leant too far forward and lost his balance, falling flat on his face with the chair still stuck to his rear. Po sniffed as if about to cry, knowing he had failed miserably. He was too embarrassed to face his dad.

"Oh. Come on, son," His dad said gently as he held out Po's apron. "Let's get back to work."

Po sighed again. "Okay." He stood up dejectedly while his father help untie the rope around his belly.

"Let's go home."

Po followed his dad down the stairs, but not before staring longingly at the closed gate for a last time. He was seconds away from the moment where Master Oogway will appoint the Dragon Warrior. Who would it be? Master Crane? Master Mantis? Master Viper? Master Monkey? Or... Master Tigress? He had desperately hope to be able to see who it was. He decided that he'll ask the others later.

* * *

In Palace Arena

Maser Oogway, who had been swaying his palm in the air, made his decision regarding the choosing of the Dragon Warrior. He had initially sensed the Dragon Warrior's presence, but was disappointed when it disappeared. Knowing that there had to be a conclusion to today's tournament, he finally pointed his index finger at the female tiger. Yes. Master Tigress, Master of Tiger Style. Master Oogway was pointing at her. This meant that she was The Dragon Warrior.

"Master. Are you pointing at... me?" The tiger asked, gesturing to herself with her right paw.

Master Oogway nodded without any expression. He lifted up her paw with his staff for all to see as he announced. "The universe has brought us The Dragon Warrior."

Suddenly, everyone including the rest of The Furious Five, cheered wildly. Confetti rained down after the gong had been strike, a signal that the tournament was over. Master Shifu watched proudly and smiled at his chosen student. Since a long ago, he knew that his strongest student would become The Dragon Warrior.

The palace geese carrying the palanquin walked down the remaining steps from the podium and stopped in front of Master Tigress. The tiger, now known as The Dragon Warrior, sat in it as the geese lifted it up and began walking again, this time taking the tiger master to The Hall of Warriors.

Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis bowed when Master Shifu approached them.

"You have done well."

"Thank you, Master Shifu." They responded in unison.

Master Shifu placed his fist into his palm. That day, he was so happy. Finally, after teaching her Kung Fu for years, his prized student was now being chosen as The Dragon Warrior, just as he desired. He was very sure that Tigress was the right person to defeat Tai Lung. Master Oogway really did make the right choice.

_But... did he?_ That's what he was thinking when he saw his tortoise master looked unhappy. _Isn't he suppose to smile or something cause their first problem about choosing The Dragon Warrior had been solved? But, what is wrong with him?_

"This is a happy day, isn't it Master?" Shifu asked as he stood beside him.

Master Oogway looked up at the sky, as if he was waiting for something to come down from above. "Is it?"

"Indeed. We finally have The Dragon Warrior now. This is just like I—I mean- us, have dreamed about."

"But the chosen one hasn't been chosen." The old tortoise turned to glance at Shifu. "He is still hiding among us."

Shifu frowned. "Are you referring to Tigress? Or are you talking about someone else?

"I am talking about _him_, The True Chosen One," He leaned towards Shifu. "The True Dragon Warrior."

"Wait a minute!" Shifu exclaimed, panicking. "Are you telling me that Tigress isn't The Dragon Warrior? But why? You just pointed at her earlier!"

"I had no other choice. For today, she is the one."

"Is there someone else who's more deserving to be The Dragon Warrior? Who is it? Crane? Viper? Mantis? Monkey? Or... Me? You?"

Master Oogway chuckled. "It won't be you, them or even me. He is a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen. But time will tell us more about this one."

Master Oogway walked off, leaving Shifu to ponder on the meaning of it.

"Wait. Master Oogway..."

But the master had already left.

Shifu shook his head in lack of understanding. But one important thing he got from his master's words ; Clearly that there was someone else that more deserve to be The Dragon Warrior than Tigress.

Shifu then remembered that he had to see her at the moment. The last task he had left was to hand her the dragon scroll. A scroll that could only be read by the true Dragon Warrior.

* * *

Hall of warriors,

The tiger master was awaiting her master's arrival in the hall when she noticed the door was opened, allowing a red panda to come inside.

"Master Shifu." Tigress greeted him as bowed.

Master Shifu gave her a smile. It was his first smile ever since Tai Lung was sent to jail. "I knew it would be you. You made me proud, Dragon Warrior."

"Thank you, Master," Tigress replied, glowing in happiness. "I wouldn't have achieved if not for your teachings."

Her master had just given her the two things that she had been yearning for for a long time; A smile, and pride. For seventeen years, she had been training hard in Kung Fu. But never before had her master given those two things... until now. Her training has finally paid off.

"And now," Shifu said as walked towards the moon pool. He looked up towards the ceiling, right at the intricate golden dragon statue that was clutching a scroll in its mouth. "It's time."

Shifu whirled his walking stick. The peach blossom petals rose in a flickering, spinning whirlwind, from the pool to the ceiling where the carved dragon statue held the Dragon Scroll. As the petals touched the edge of the scroll, it loosed the loosen the scroll from the dragon's mouth and it fell. At the last second, Shifu reached out with the stick to catch the scroll on the end of it. He turned to Tigress, holding it out.

"You know what will happen when you read this?" asked Shifu.

Tigress nodded. "Legend says that I'll be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat and see the light in the deepest cave."

"This is yours, Tigress," Shifu continued. "Read it and fulfil your destiny. Read it and become... The Dragon Warrior."

Dramatically, Tigress took that scroll. She easily removed opened the plug and pulled out a paper scroll. Right when she read it, something awesome would be coming over her.

But her face turned in to disappointment as she unrolled the sroll.

"It's blank." she told her master.

"What?"

"Yes. Look." She said as showed the scroll to him. But Shifu quickly turned his head away, stopping himself from looking at the scroll.

"Oh. No…no…no… I was forbidden to look upon-."

There was silence for a moment before Shifu suddenly grabbed the scroll, checking to see if there was a trick or something.

"Blank?" he muttered to himself, confused. "I…I don't understand."

"What does it mean, Master?" Tigress asked. "Isn't there suppose to be words?"

Shifu rolled up the scroll. "Master Oogway created this scroll. He will know the answer." He stared at her. "Don't worry. He'll explain everything. You'll be mastering this scroll soon. I promise."

He handed the scroll back to Tigress and turned to leave. To be honest, he knew the exact reason why Tigress couldn't read the scroll. As Master Oogway said, there was someone else who was more deserving of the title of The Dragon Warrior and that someone wasn't Tigress.

But he was too afraid to tell her. He was afraid that if he told her, history could repeat itself. He was afraid that Tigress might react in rage, following Tai Lung's path to darkness and laying waste to the valley.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop

Po was daydreaming as sat on a chair in his dad's shop, resting his chin on his paws. There were currently no customers around.

Life in the noodle shop was boring. Although he loved cooking, he preferred doing Kung Fu more. But what else can he do? He's just the son of a noodle seller. Being a Kung Fu Master was a dream that would never come true.

A number of villagers were starting to return from the Jade Palace. Po stood up from his seat and called out to a pig that was about to walk past his dad's shop.

"Ling." he waved his hand.

Ling stopped as he saw Po. "Oh, hey, Po." He returned the wave. "Where have you been? I didn't see you at The Jade Palace."

"That's not important. Hey, who's the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked excitedly.

"Of course it's her, Po. The strongest of The Furious Five."

Po gasped. "Master Tigress?!"

"You bet."

"Whoa… Awesome…"

Po gazed wistfully into the distance at the Jade Palace on hill. Ever since he was a cub, he had been admiring that tiger in terms of both her awesomeness and the other.

He had long wanted to have a chance to meet her just to say 'Hi'. During the day, he often saw her along with her fellow masters, fighting bandits and defending the valley. In the night, he was always training, attempting to imitate her moves with his lousy Kung Fu. When he reached five, he carved an action figure of her from bamboo.

Back to reality, he knew that it's impossible to meet her face to face now. His idol was now The Dragon Warrior.

"Po," his dad called him from the kitchen. "Come in here, I need your help."

"Okay, Dad." He replied and walked back into the kitchen. Yes. This was how he had to live his life as a big fat panda; working for his dad and unable to do anything except to dream about learning Kung Fu. His life was much too different to all master of the Jade Palace's.

* * *

A/N : That's for the first chapter :D

So, in this story ; Tigress is believed as The Dragon Warrior while Po is believed as... Po. Just Po, not the dragon warrior.

Would you mind giving me your review, guys? Please... A single word from you will be very appreciated.


	2. A Hidden Secret

A/N : Guys! Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Oh, I'm very honored *bows*. You know how mean a review to one author.

Tell me ; What should I do to reply your kindness?

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Training Hall

Tigress headed towards the Training hall, her paw gripping the dragon scroll tightly. She had decided to train to divert her attention from the issue of the scroll for a while.

_What's wrong with this thing?_ She thought. _Why would Master Oogway create a blank scroll?_

As she pushed opened the door, she saw her four comrades training on their favorite equipments.

Tigress kicked the adversary with all her strength, alerting the four to her arrival.

"Look who's here." Monkey announced as he hung upside down on a talon ring with his tail. "It's our Dragon Warrior."

Tigress flopped onto the floor, looking totally crestfallen.

The four looked at each other, confused as to what would cause their dragon warrior to be depressed. They stopped their training and rushed over to her.

"So, how is it going?" asked Crane.

"How is _what going_?" Tigress replied sarcastically.

"The dragon scroll. Have you read it?"

Tigress snorted. "Stupid scroll, I can't read it."

"Why not?"

"There aren't any words at all. The scroll is blank."

She unrolled the scroll and showed it to her friends. "See?!"

"Argh!" They shrieked as they scrambled to cover their eyes. They had been told before that only the dragon warrior was allowed to read the scroll.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Hey. It's okay. It's nothing."

"Oh my God! Tigress!" Monkey screamed, still covering his eyes. "What are you doing?! We're forbidden to look upon the scroll."

"I'm telling you, the scroll is blank."

Slowly, they uncovered their eyes.

"My my…" mumbled Mantis as he checked out the scroll. "Blank."

"It is."

"It's weird… I thought there would have been a spell or something written in here."

"I thought so too."

"Maybe there's a riddle that you have to solve?" Viper wondered aloud.

"I don't know. What I know is that there's something wrong with _this_."

"Mmhhh… I don't think so." said Crane. "Master Oogway will never create something useless. I'm sure there is something hidden within the scroll, a mystery that can only be solved by the dragon warrior itself."

"But Tigress is the dragon warrior." said Mantis. "Why can't she do it?"

Crane shrugged. "No idea."

"Maybe the problem isn't with the scroll, but with you?" Monkey suggested, looking at Tigress.

Tigress frowned at him. "What makes you think that way?"

"Well... We all know that whoever reads the scroll will gain the power of the dragon warrior right? But the fact is, you didn't gain anything when you read it."

"So, you mean that Tigress isn't the real dragon warrior?" asked Mantis.

Tigress was startled. "What?!"

"No No No. That's not what I mean," Monkey tried correcting what he said, worried that his friends would misunderstand him. "Master Oogway has chosen you. No one can deny that you are the chosen one. It's just, what I wanted to say is, maybe it's not the time for you to become the dragon warrior yet."

"If it's not the time, then why had Master Oogway chose me?"

"That's what you have to find out."

Tigress growled. "This isn't helping."

"Hey. I'm just trying."

"What about Master Shifu?" asked Viper, ignoring Monkey's protests. "What's his reaction?"

"Same as us. He doesn't know either, but he promised that he'll ask Master Oogway about it."

"Well. So, everything is settled right?" said Crane. "Master Shifu is going to tell you the secret of the scroll."

Tigress stared ahead blankly. "The dragon warrior should be the one finding out the secret, not any others."

* * *

The same day

"Po." Mr. Ping called out his son. "Can you come down now?"

Po was in his room, a blanket fluttering on his back like a cape that he had tied around his neck. He was practicing his lousy Kung Fu moves, pretending to be a Kung Fu Master.

"I'm Master Po." He told to his five action figures. "And you're gonna be my fellow masters."

The action figures' only response was to stare back blankly at him.

"Well, what are you gonna say?" asked Po. "My awesomeness will make all of you you bow in respect to me." He threw his fist up in the air. "Nothing can stop me."

"Po…" his dad called again.

Po sighed. He hated being interrupted while he was having fun with his 'friends'. Grudgingly, he untied the blanket and put it aside.

"Po… can you help me, Son?"

"Coming, Dad!" Po replied loudly. He turned back to his action figures. "I'll be right back guys, duty calls."

He paused for a moment before seemingly making a decision.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" Po muttered to himself. "I can't just leave you here." He continued before picking them up and shoving it into his pockets.

..

"There you are, Son." Mr. Ping said when he noticed Po walking down the stairs.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"I want you to deliver these noodles to Mr. Wang."

"Delivering noodles?"

His dad nodded. He placed five bowls onto silver tray and handed it to Po.

"Where does he stay?"

"Right at the end of the street, near the stairs to the Jade Palace. You'll see a red house there."

"Near the Jade Palace?!" Po asked, a hint of excitement creeping into his voice.

"Uh, yes. Why? Is something wrong with that?"

"Oh. No No No." Po hastened to reassure his father.

"Okay." His father looked at him for a moment. "Well, go on son, and be back soon."

"I will, Dad."

Po walked out of the shop, taking tentative steps as he got used to the weight from the tray on his arms.

After a few minutes, he reached the end of the street.

"Now, which house is it?" Po muttered to himself as he looked around, realizing that all the houses on this street were red.

He groaned.

As he pondered on the situation, a little bunny girl skipped pass him.

"Hey, you." Po called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where does Mr. Wang stay?"

"I do. He lives around here, in a red house."

"The houses here are all red. Which one?"

The girl pointed her little finger around his belly. "It's behind you."

Po turned around. It was a big red house, similar to the others. "You sure? How do you know?"

"I live in there. My father is Mr. Wang."

"Oh. Perfect." Po's face broke into a huge grin. "I brought your dad's order." He said, lowering the tray in front of her to show her the noodles. "Can you bring it to him?"

"Sure."

Po handed the tray to the girl. It was heavy, especially for a little girl. She staggered as she entered the house, balancing the tray on her head and floppy ears as she tried not to fall or topple.

"He… he… he… First task completed." He grinned, rubbing his paws. "Time to go home."

As he was about to walk off, a very long flight of stairs on his right piqued his interest.

Po took a second to stare at the stairs. At its top was a large building; The Jade Palace.

Something within him told him to climb up the stairs to meet his idols. He failed to meet them this morning. Furthermore, this was the only one chance he might get where his dad would not be able stop him.

He knew that his dad would be disappointed to find out that his son liked Kung Fu more than noodles, but he so badly wanted to see them right now. _Maybe dad won't know if I'm home only a few minutes late?_

Apprehensively, he lifted his feet, climbing the first step of the stairs. He exhaled strongly to calm his racing heart.

"Okay, Po. Just this time." He told himself. "Right after meeting them, you go home."

With that, he started sprinting eagerly up the steps.

* * *

A/N : Tigress can't understand the dragon scroll. Po is going to see his idols.

How will they react when they meet him? Happy or... unhappy?

Can't wait to see your review, guys. Please, every single from you will be very appreciated. Even if you only say, 'Good Story' or 'Continue please' or 'Update soon' or... whatever.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

A/N : Hellooo. I'm back :D

I know you may hate me a lot for not updating soon :( I apologise.

I got writer's block for 'The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger' so for a while, I will be only updating this story.

Hey, a little information. I'm planning to post a new story (What?!). I know what you're thinking. I have two unfinished stories but am planning to make a new one (what a bad author). But whenever I get a new idea, I can't remove it out of my mind. The story will be about what would happen to Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Tai Lung, Lord Shen and China if only Po didn't get separated from his birth father. I do not know if it's a good or bad idea but will try to post it.

Also, after updating this story, I have a new one shot to be posted. It's actually dedicated to Naiatra but I hope you will like it too. It's called 'When A Farewell Comes'.

Okay, I stop now. Enjoy the chapter :)

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 3 : An Unexpected Guest  
**

"Master." Shifu called as he reached the top of the peach tree hill.

Oogway was in the midst of practicing his Tai Chi. "Yes, Shifu?" He responded without looking at the red panda as he continued gracefully.

"Master. I…I… I think something's wrong with the dragon scroll." He said nervously.

A chuckle was heard from the old tortoise. "Why do you think so?"

"Well. Uhm… I hope you won't be mad at me, Master. I know you've forbidden me to look at the scroll, but I…I did… and discovered that it's… it's blank."

Oogway stopped moving and turned to stare at his old friend, giving Shifu the impression that he was disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry." Shifu apologized, looking ashamed of himself. "I really didn't mean to do it."

The old tortoise smiled. "I understand. Everyone will react the same way when they're given something powerful. Almost everyone is greedy at heart. "

"Thanks for understanding, Master, but what about the scroll? Neither Tigress nor I saw anything in it."

"It isn't blank."

Shifu frowned. "It isn't?"

"Yes. Did anyone of you see anything when you opened it?"

"No?"

"You can't. Only the dragon warrior can."

"But isn't it Tigress?!" Shifu exclaimed loudly, trying not to yell at the wizened tortoise.

Oogway didn't answer.

"Master?"

Oogway raised his paw into the air, closing his eyes as he sensed the change in energies around him.

"Are you okay?"

"I sense the dragon warrior is among us." He opened his eyes. "He's coming."

**TTW**

Climbing the last step, Po finally reached the top of the Thousand Steps. He collapsed at the top step, breathing hard from the exertion.

"Yeah… I did it." He declared, punching his fists into the air in delight. A minute later, he tried to stand, struggling with his belly as he did so. "Phew. I think I lost a few pounds."

He looked around his surroundings. The main entrance gate was closed, but Po knew that it couldn't be locked. Cautiously, he pushed it open.

"Whoaa…" His jaw dropped as he entered palace arena. "Awesome..."

A large building stood at the top of another flight of stairs. "That must be Hall of Warriors." He thought for a moment, deciding that the furious five wouldn't be there at this time. "They should be training."

Energetically, he continued climbing. Turning to the right and passing the Hall of Warriors, he was confronted by another large building that was also blocked by a gate.

The sounds of kicking, punching and other animals fighting and training were clearly coming from the building.

"Awesome. The training hall."

He looked around once more before pushing the gate open and tip-toeing towards the building. Little did he know that The Jade Palace was out of bounds to everyone save for the Masters themselves and the palace servants. Anyone else would be identified as an intruder. If there's anything the Furious Five hated more than bandits and robbers, it was intruders.

Po placed his ear on the door as his heart rate skyrocketed upon hearing his beloved idols train. He dug through his pockets before realizing that he had forgotten to bring paper to get their autographs.

"Stop!"

Po heard a deep but firm voice from inside. No doubt, it was Tigress'.

"What's up?" Came Viper's reply.

Po couldn't hear anything else after that as they started whispering. Through the little crack between the doors, Po peeked in, wondering what his idols were doing.

He saw The Furious Five huddled together, urgently discussing something in whispers. Tigress was gesturing towards Po while talking to her comrades. At first, Po was surprised, wondering why she was doing that until he realized that she was only pointing at the door, not him.

"Are you sure?" He heard Crane whispered.

"Yes. I know he's there." Tigress replied in whispers too.

Po realized that he shouldn't have been there. Entering without permission and then spying on their training, everything was as suspicious as it could be.

He decided to leave before being caught.

As he turned around—

"Kiyah!"

The doors burst opened, hitting Po's back, hard.

"Oww!"

Po was thrown a meter away and landed on hard courtyard floor. He rubbed his head in attempt to clear the dizziness, ears twitching as he heard footsteps approaching him.

Five figures he knew so well gave him a look of pure loathing.

Po's eyes went widen, gasping. "The Furious Five!"

They responded by going into their respective stances.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Master Tigress.

Po got his feet excitedly. "Awesome. The Furious Five, and they're talking to me."

"State your name and business!" Ordered Master Mantis.

"Hi. I'm Po, your biggest fan." Po greeted cheerfully.

Master Monkey shouted at him harshly. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Oh, Mmm… I… I just want to see you. My heroes. Oh My God, it's freaking awesome." Po gushed, unable to control his enthusiasm.

The Furious Five however, weren't amused.

"What you're doing is very suspicious. You're not supposed to be here."

"I know that. Sorry. But I—"

"Intruder!" Master Tigress suddenly shouted.

The Furious Five lunged at him, causing him to panic as he realized that they were intent on fighting him.

"What?! No…no…!"

But it was useless. The Furious Five attacked, punching and kicking every part of him while he crouched into a ball, trying to block the attacks but failing miserably.

"Guys," He heard Master Viper spoke. "Stop it. He can't fight."

They stopped attacking. Tigress grabbed Po's paw and pushed it behind his back, pinning and pressing his head against the ground.

"Now intruder! Tell us! What are you up to!" She threatened.

"I… I'm up to nothing." he answered fearfully. "I just wanted to see you."

"Liar!" Exclaimed Master Mantis.

"You better tell us the truth, Intruder, or we'll show no mercy!" Warned Master Tigress.

"But I am telling the truth. I'm just a fan."

"Prove it!"

"Okay…okay…Uhm…" Po tried desperately to think of a way to convince them of his innocence. "I have your action figures right now. Look into my pockets."

Using her other paw, Tigress reached in and pulled out five action figures.

"See?" Po panted from the floor. "I'm telling the truth. I'm really just your fan."

Tigress released Po's paws, allowing him to get back onto his feet.

"You shouldn't be here. Don't you know that?"

He smiled widely. "Yes… I did." Then looked back at them uncertainly. "…not know that."

"Alright. But now you know." Tigress pointed at the main gate. "Get out of here or we'll give you another beating."

"But I—"

"NOW!" She roared.

Po sighed, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. "Okay." The Masters didn't seem to like him.

The Furious Five watched the panda as he opened and closed the gate before leaving.

"What a weird guy." Monkey commented.

"I hope he's alright." Continued Viper. "We weren't too harsh to him, were we?"

"Who cares."

**TTW**

Shifu and Oogway arrived at the gate to the Training Hall a minute later. Right before Shifu opened the gate, Oogway spotted a panda running down the stairs to the back to the village.

He continued observing the panda for a few seconds till he disappeared from view, a thin smile curving his lips.

"Students." Shifu greeted when he saw his students in the courtyard.

They bowed upon realizing the two masters' arrival. "Master Shifu. Master Oogway."

Oogway smiled as he walked up to them. "He was here, wasn't he."

Shifu frowned. "Pardon me, Master?"

"He was here."

* * *

A/N : 'He was here'

What does Master Oogway mean by saying that ?

Did I make The Five look harsh to Po ?

Would you like to give me your review ? Pleaseee... *puppy eyes*


	4. Suspicion

A/N : Yes, chapter 4 is here... *boogie* I'm very happy for your continuing support, guys. It means a lot to me *sniff, crying* ; I will never forget your kindness.

Okay, where was I. Oh, yes. Thanks to Salunatic for helping me so far. Read his story, Scene from The Past, it's pretty amazing and believe me when I say it's amazing, then it is.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Suspicion**

Mr Ping was slicing radishes in the kitchen when someone opened the door.

"Hi son, you're back."

Po didn't reply. All he did was close the door before climbing the stairs that lead to his room on the upper floor.

Mr. Ping was puzzled to see the usually cheerful panda looking so depressed. Placing his knife on the table, he followed Po up the stairs.

"Po, are you okay?" He asked as he entered Po's room.

Po had laid on his belly on his futon. A sob was heard from under the pillow where he had hidden his head.

"Po?" His dad asked again worriedly.

Po slowly removed the pillow and turned to the goose standing beside him. "Yes, Dad?"

Mr. Ping got a shock when he noticed Po's swollen eyes and cheek.

"Son?!" He touched the panda's cheek in concern, only to result in him yelling out in pain. "What happened to your face? Did someone hurt you?"

Po couldn't bear to tell his father the truth about his visit to the Jade Palace.

"I... I tripped over my feet and fell on my face." He lied.

"Oh, boy." Mr. Ping left the room hurriedly and returned with a pan of water and a piece of clean cloth. He wet the cloth and used it to clean up the blood on Po's face. "You weren't careful, were you?"

Po grit his teeth and winced in pain as his father dabbed and wiped the tried blood from his face.

"There." Mr. Ping said when he was done. "Get some rest, Po."

"Thanks, Dad." He mumbled.

Mr. Ping picked up the pan and returned to the kitchen.

Po laid down again on his futon, trying to get some sleep. He gazed around the room once more before closing his eyes, his attention resting on the window sill. As he continued looking at it, he suddenly realized that something was amiss. He bolted upright, trying to recall what was missing.

Something that was supposed to be there now wasn't.

But what could it be?

He tried to recall the events that happened today and the resulting answer made him groan in frustration.

His action figures.

He had made them all by himself and now he had forgotten to take them back. They were most probably still sitting in the courtyard at the Jade Palace after Master Tigress had took them out of his pockets.

But he didn't dare to return to Jade Palace.

**TTW**

"What?!" Shifu exclaimed as his students told him about the panda that was still around just a moment ago.

Sure, he was understandably angry about having an unauthorized visitor in the palace compounds. What upset him most however, was finding out that they had treated the panda aggressively, attacking him when there wasn't any real reason that merits it. It clearly wasn't something that a proper warrior will do to their own people.

"How can you attack a villager?! Your duty is to protect our people, not hurt them."

"But he was acting suspiciously, Master." Tigress argued. "He entered without permission and spied on our training."

"That may be, but it still isn't a good enough reason to manhandle him! You...you..."

"Shifu." Master Oogway interrupted. He was equally disappointed by the Furious Five's earlier actions. He turned to them. "Do you know where the panda lives?"

The Furious Five shook their heads.

"We must apologize to him." Shifu stated.

Master Oogway glanced at the five action figures that were sprawled all over the ground. He stepped towards it and picked them up.

"That's the panda's." Crane told him.

The tortoise master stared at them and was silent for a moment. Then he smiled. "We should return these to him."

"I'll ask Mi to look for this panda's house, Master." Shifu said.

"We should invite him over."

"What? Oh yes." He understood what his master meant. "I know that we should apologize too, but can't we just ask Mi to do it?"

"No, Shifu." Master Oogway replied serenely. "We should do it by ourselves."

"Uhm… Okay… If that's what you want, Master."

Oogway handed the action figures to Shifu before turning to leave.

"Master Shifu." Tigress called just right before the red panda left as well.

"What is it, Tigress?"

Tigress went up to him. "Master, I ... I'm sorry for what we've done."

"You should say that to that panda, not me."

"Yes, Master."

"When he comes, you and others must meet him." He replied, starting to turn away.

"We will, Master. Master?"

"What again?!" Shifu demanded impatiently.

"Have you talked to Master Oogway?"

"About?"

Tigress showed him the dragon scroll. "This."

Shifu remembered what Master Oogway had said earlier about the scroll. He was sure that Tigress wouldn't like the answer, causing him to hesitate before saying anything. He was at a loss on what to tell her.

"Er... Get back to your training." He said. "We'll discuss this later." He answered before leaving the courtyard hastily.

Tigress watched her master's retreating back as he went to the peach tree hill to meditate, disappointed at the outcome. She knew that there was more to the situation than it appears to be.

_What exactly are you hiding from me, Master?_

* * *

A/N : Wow... looks like Tigress feels Shifu is hiding something from her. And Po ; Master Oogway is going to invite him to come to Jade Palace.

Well, it's a short chapter. Sorry :(

But, what do you think about this chapter? I'm always waiting for your amazing review, guys. Please, please, please ; don't be shy to leave me one. Uh, and please check out my new one-shot 'When A Farewell Comes'.

To my loyal reviewers, I hope you keep supporting and reviewing. And to my silent readers out there, still waiting yours here :D


	5. The Dragon Warrior

A/N : Sorry for the long wait, dear readers.

I was killed and dead last week. Someone murdered me, that's why I couldn't update :'(

KIDDING :D

I'm not dead, well, YET. But before I'm dead, here, I present to you chapter 5. And it's a long chapter. Thanks to Salunatic for helping me so far (*whispers* he's great).

And, of course, I will never forget your kidness for always giving me your AMAZING reviews. *Sniff* I'm proud of you :') LOVE YOU GUYS ! FOREVER AND EVER AFTER !

Warning : I will never own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Dragon Warrior**

"Excuse me, is there a panda living here?"

Mr. Ping took in the pig's appearance and pondered. His yellow silk robes alone was a giveaway. There was no doubt that he was a servant from the Jade Palace.

"You mean Po?"

"If that's the panda, then yes."

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I'm here to deliver something from Master Oogway."

Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow. "Master Oogway? From the Jade Palace?"

"How many Master Oogways do you think there are in this valley? Of course I mean him."

"But... but why?" Mr. Ping persisted.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, old man, but the Grandmaster instructed me to pass it to the panda, not you."

Mr. Ping narrowed his eyes. He was upset, knowing that Grandmaster Oogway, the highest master of China, might want something from his son.

Mr. Ping sighed audibly before turning to get Po. "Wait here."

The pig just nodded and sat down on an empty seat.

**TTW**

"Po, you have a guest."

Po, who was still lying down on his futon raised his head weakly. "Who?"

"A servant, from the Jade Palace."

Po bolted upright. "From the Jade Palace?"

The goose nodded. "He brought you something from Grandmaster Oogway. You should see him."

Po was starting to panic inside. He was hoping his dad hadn't found out about his trip to the Jade Palace.

"Come on, Son." Mr. Ping said as he led Po down the stairs.

**TTW**

"Hello." Po greeted cheerfully when he saw the pig waiting for him.

The pig sat up and bowed. "Oh, hello."

"My dad said you had something for me?"

"He's right." He answered. "First of all, let me introduce myself. I am Mi and I work at the Jade Palace."

Po laughed a little. "Yeah. I can see that. So, what is it that you need to pass to me?"

Mi pulled something out from his pocket, showing them five action figures. "This." He said. "You left them at Jade Palace?"

Po's jaw dropped.

"Jade Palace?" Mr. Ping frowned then turned to his son. "Po, you went there?"

"Uh, Er..." Po did not know what to say. His dad would've known that he lied. "I..."

"You face," The goose continued. "Someone there did that to you?"

"Uhm..."

"That's true." The pig answered. "The Furious Five did that. I am not sure why, but their master instructed me to return these to you." The servant then placed the action figures on the table. "I didn't know you were such a fan of theirs." He smiled. "It's too bad that they don't like you."

Po quickly gathered his toys and stuffed them back into his pocket. He glanced nervously at the goose beside him. "Well..."

"They did that to you?" His dad repeated.

Po sighed, knowing it was pointless to hide anything from him. "Yes."

"Po! This is unacceptable!" Mr. Ping suddenly exclaimed. "They can't just do this to you!"

"Well, they were right to do it, I—"

"Stop defending them."

"I'm not. Well, okay, maybe I am, but they did that for a reason. I was peeking in on their training and they thought I was an intruder. That's all."

"Well, by doing that, officially speaking, you were an intruder, Mr. Po." The pig added.

Po and Mr. Ping shot him a look.

"Oh, right, right. It's none of my business. Sorry." He apologized.

Mr. Pig turned back to Po. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't be happy if you knew I went there, that I liked Kung Fu more than noodles." Po hung his head in regret. "I… I didn't want to disappoint you."

For a few seconds, no one said anything.

Mi the servant faked a cough. "Erm, if you two are done…. I have one more thing from Master Oogway."

Po turned to the servant.

"One more?"

Mi nodded.

"What is that?"

"The Grandmaster himself, specifically invites you to the palace."

Po's face brightened up. Is it true what he had just heard? The Grand Master himself is inviting him, a commoner, to come to Jade Palace.

"Awesome." He mumbled, looking at his dad. "You heard that, Dad?"

Unlike Po, Mr. Ping was still peeved.

"Dad." Po called.

Mr. Ping remained silent, still annoyed by what the greatest heroes of China did to his son.

Po himself knew what his dad was feeling and thinking. He touched the goose's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Mr. Ping exhaled slowly. He knew it wasn't his son's fault at all.

"That's okay, Son." His father replied.

Po smiled. "So… can I go to the palace again?"

Mr. Ping looked up to the hill in the distance, to its top, where the largest building stood.

"I can't say no."

Po opened his arms and hugged his dad tightly. "Thanks."

Mr. Ping gasped. The hug was too tight. "Po... I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry again." Po released his father.

Mr. Ping panted. "You may go, Son. But please be back soon. I still need your help."

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't let you down."

**TTW**

Mi the servant rolled his eyes in annoyance for what was the umpteen time as he turned back to check the progress of the panda in the distance behind him.

Po was totally winded and gasping for breath when they finally reached level ground. It was the second time he climbed the Thousand Stairs today.

Mi opened the gates, allowing the panda to enter officially. They then continued walking up the flight of stairs that led to the Hall of Warriors.

"We're here." Mi announced. "And there they are."

Po, who was still panting hard, raised his head. He then gasped. All seven Kung Fu Masters were standing at the door, waiting only for him.

Mi stepped forth and bowed to the wise looking turtle. "Master Oogway. The panda is here."

The turtle moved his paw slightly, gesturing for the pig to return to his work.

What remained was an awkward silence between the panda and the masters. The furious five was glaring at him angrily while it was impossible to discern Shifu's mood as his expression was inscrutable. The grandmaster however, looked calm and friendly.

"Uh" Po had no idea on what to do. He was totally overwhelmed by just being face to face with the greatest Kung Fu Masters in all of China. "Master." He greeted as he bowed, in attempt to hide the fan boyish side of himself. "You summoned me?"

Shifu cleared his throat. "Panda."

_Oh my gosh. Did he just call me?_ Po thought. _A master talked to me._

"I know you were here a few hours ago." Shifu continued. "And I know everything about what happened between you and my students. So I—"

"Ohmygosh... Ohmygosh... This is too awesome!" The panda gushed all of a sudden, unable to hide his excitement and elation on meeting the masters of the Jade Palace. "Awesome... awesome...can you sign my belly?"

A look of complete shock was plastered on the faces of Shifu and the five. _What in the world is wrong with him?_

Master Shifu cleared his throat again to get the panda's attention.

"Oh... sorry... Erm… Master Shifu." Po cursed himself. _Ugh, what am I doing?_

"Panda." Master Shifu repeated. "I know what happened between you and my students. I and Master Oogway, summoned you here so my students can apologize to you."

_Okay, okay… Calm down, Po._

"That's okay, Master Shifu." Po chuckled. "Seriously, I'm happy getting those hits from my idols." Of course, deep within, he hoped not to.

"Students." Shifu called his pupils. "It's your time."

A groan was heard from Tigress.

"But Master. I—"

"Do as you're told, Tigress."

Tigress clicked her tongue and turned away.

Viper slithered forward, followed by Crane, Monkey and Mantis. The serpent smiled at him as she raised her tail towards him.

"I'm sorry, Panda."

Po took her tail and shook it. "It's okay Master Viper. Seriously, you didn't do anything to me."

"And I *cough*" Crane tried to speak, as if humiliated by having to speak and apologize to a commoner. "I'm sorry too." He raised his wing.

"Don't think about, Master Crane." Po replied, the smile never leaving his face.

Crane elbowed Monkey and whispered. "Your turn."

Monkey bit his lip. Slowly, turning his face away from the panda and raised his hand to shake Po's paw. "Well, I—you know-I'm sorry, Panda."

"Me too." Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder. "Oh, no no no." He exclaimed when Po was about to stretch out his paw. "I don't have a hand."

"Nah, that's okay." The panda took the bug's pincers with his thumb and index finger and shook it slowly, repeating his previous action with the other three.

There was one more master left who had yet to apologize.

Master Tigress leant her back on the door and folded her arms. Everyone eyed her, waiting for her to act.

"Fine…" She growled. Stamping her foot as she walked, she approached Po. "I apologize, alright."

All Po did was to stare at her in reverence. _Master Tigress is speaking to me... She's actually speaking to me..._

Annoyed that Po didn't respond, Tigress grabbed his paw and shook it roughly.

_OmyGosh... She's touching me..._ _Am I… Am I dreaming?!_

"There! I'm done." Tigress proclaimed. She was about to take back her paw when she realized that she couldn't as the panda hadn't loosen his grip. All he did was to stare intently at her. Uncomfortable, she struggled to free her paw.

"Panda!" She warned him.

Po continued grabbing onto her paw, causing Tigress to clasp tightly, cracking several bones in Po's soft paw.

"Argh!" Po screamed as he threw Tigress' paw aside and grabbed his own hurting paw. "That's hurt."

"I won't apologize for that." Tigress muttered before turning back to join her comrades who by now were giggling among themselves.

Master Oogway approached the panda slowly, the smile never leaving his lips.

_Why? _Everyone wondered_. Is he going to apologize too?_

"Master Oogway?" Shifu called.

The grandmaster stopped when he was almost a meter away from Po. The panda gulped.

Slowly, Master Oogway raised his paw and pointed his index claw at him.

_What is he doing?_

No one moved until Master Oogway lowered his claw and turned to enter the Hall of Warriors.

The mysterious action of the grandmaster left everyone baffled with so many unanswered questions. They however, knew that was just him. His every word and gesture was like a riddle, almost impossible to be understood by others.

"Master." Shifu called out. Ignoring his guest and students, he ran after the old turtle.

**TTW**

"Master. Master Oogway."

The grandmaster stood at the moon pool, smiling pensively at his own reflection.

"Master. Is something wrong?" The red panda asked as he neared his master.

The smile remained on the grandmaster's face as he shook his head slowly.

"You acting weird." Shifu commented. "What's wrong with the panda? You pointed at him."

"Ah, Shifu." The grandmaster finally spoke. "I've sensed his presence ever since the first time I saw him."

"Presence? What presence?"

"_The Dragon Warrior's presence_." He then leaned towards Shifu. "He is the one." He whispered.

"No, wait. What?!" Shifu exclaimed. "You're saying that—"

"He's the one."

"It can't be!"

"It can be."

"That's Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

"But he's only a panda-"

"Who's destined to be the Dragon Warrior."

The red panda was starting to panic. "Master, are you aware of what you're saying?

"I certainly am."

"Master… You... This must be a mistake. Perhaps you sensed the presence of Tigress instead, not that panda."

"Shifu." Master Oogway repeated serenely. "I know he is the one."

"Are you sure?! How do you know that you're not wrong?"

"Because I know I am right."

Shifu spluttered as he tried to say something, but not a single comprehensible word came out.

"Shifu, we should do what we should have done this morning."

Shifu managed to regain his ability of speech. "And what's that?"

"Taking the panda in as your student and training him to be the Dragon Warrior."

"No." Shifu replied defiantly. "We invited him here only to apologize to him, not to recruit him as my student."

"Shifu."

The red panda suddenly realized what he was doing. He had just doubted his master, arguing with him and defying his instructions.

"I... I'm sorry, Master." He sighed. "I... I will try to do what you said."

The grandmaster smiled.

Shifu turned around and started towards the door. "But if the panda refuses, I won't force him."

**TTW**

"What happened, Master?" Tigress asked as soon as her master exited the hall.

Shifu ignored her and continued walking towards Po instead.

"Panda, I've just had a talk with Master Oogway. He wants you to stay with us."

The five were taken aback. "What?"

And so was Po. "He wants me to-What?"

"He wants you to stay with us and learn Kung Fu." Shifu frowned. "As a way of apology to you." He added as an afterthought.

"You... you're serious."

Master Shifu didn't answer. He was waiting for the panda's reply. Deep down however, he was hoping that the panda would refuse the offer.

"I... I...Of course I would love to do as you said, Master Shifu." Po replied excitedly. "It's an honor for me to stay and train with my idols." He glanced at the five. "And I would like to—" It was then where he realized that the five still hated him, each of them giving him a murderous glare as if threatening him should he accept the offer. He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Master Shifu."

Master Shifu raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms behind him, prompting him to continue with his answer.

"I love Kung Fu and I'm such a big fan of you all. But... I can't stay here. I have my own life selling noodles in my dad's shop. Broth runs in our veins and I won't disappoint him." He bowed his head. "Sorry."

What Po didn't know was that Shifu was actually cheering in his heart, happy that he had rejected the offer.

Master Oogway now won't need to depend on the useless panda.

"That is not my decision to make." Shifu said, pretending to look disappointed. "Master Oogway will be most disappointed upon hearing this, but it is your life. You're free to make your own decisions regarding your life and future."

"Well, yeah. I guess so." Po placed his right fist into his left palm. "May I go, Master Shifu."

"Of course." The red panda said, smirking. "And sorry for interrupting your work."

Po turned and started his journey down the stairs. On his third step, he glanced back over his shoulder a final time, hoping to at least get a smile from them.

He was sorely disappointed.

They hated him.

That was why he refused the offer.

He could not live under the same roof with those who hated him.

* * *

A/N : *hiding face* I know. No cliffhanger this time. Sorry if you're not too excited, dear readers :/

But, hey! A good news ; I'm going to continue writing The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger. I hope it will make you all happy :D

What do you think will happen next after Po refuses the offer? Will Shifu (not) tell the truth to Tigress?

P.S : Seriously, how can I reply your kindness for always giving me review ? I mean- I wanna do something for you more than only send you PM to say 'thanks'. You know what I mean?


	6. The Liar

A/N : Guys! I loved you, seriously. Oh, I'm so proud of you all for being a such fantastic readers, for being amazing reviewers, and most of all, for being good friends. *sniff* Thank you, guys. You're the reason to why I keep writing. Let's make a group hug together *group hug*

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

**Chapter 6 : The Liar**

"Dad." Po called as he entered the kitchen. "I'm home."

"Son!" The elderly goose threw his knife onto the table and rushed towards his son, checking his paws and face worriedly. "You… you're okay? No wounds, scars, bruises… Your eyes aren't swollen, are they? Did they hurt you again? Did they, did they?"

"Dad... dad... I'm fine." Po assured. "All they wanted was to apologize."

"They called you all the way up there just to apologize? How can they do this?! You deserve more than just an apology!" His dad exclaimed. "They should have given you some monetary compensations, or at least have a healer look through your wounds."

Po chuckled. "Well, actually, it was more than that. Grand Master Oogway also invited me to stay and learn Kung Fu along with the five. Awesome, isn't it?"

Mr. Ping's eyes widen. "You're going to leave me all alone in this restaurant?! He then began to sob. "Oh, Po… How can you do this to me..."

"What? No! Of course I won't." Po said indignantly. "You're my only dad. I won't leave you alone. Furthermore, who's gonna take over the restaurant if I'm not here?"

"So, you refused?"

"Of course I refused."

Mr. Ping looked up at the panda proudly, his tears seemingly disappeared. "That's my boy. I knew you won't disappoint me."

"I'm not your son if I did."

"You must be tired." His father continued as he returned to his chopping board. "Get some rest Po. I'll call you later when dinner's ready. I'm making noodle soup, your favourite."

**TTW**

Po climbed the stairs and headed to his room. He then flopped down onto his futon and started recalling everything that happened that day.

The Five.

He adored them.

They hated him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out five action figures and stared at them for over a minute before placing them on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry guys." He said as he started playing with the figures. "I shouldn't have left you there."

The figures didn't move.

"Will you forgive me?" He looked at them one by one. "Master Tigress? Master Monkey? Master Crane? Mantis? Viper?"

The figures continued staring at him blankly.

"Come on guys, don't be mad. Please, say something. I promise I won't do that again."

A gust of wind entered through the open window, sweeping the actions figures into a jumbled heap.

"I'll take that as a yes." He picked them up. "So, we're cool?"

He placed them on the floor once more and tied a yellow blanket around his neck like a cape. Dramatically, he turned back to his action figures.

"I'm Master Po." He declared loudly. "The greatest Kung Fu master in all of China. No one can stop my awesomeness in the quest to save the world."

He picked up the action figure of Tigress and imitated her voice. "Master Po, my comrades and I will always stand by your side against villains and criminals.

"Thank you, Master Tigress." Po responded his in his own voice. "But I can't let anyone on my team be in the line of danger"

"Master Po." He held the figure of Mantis and shook it slightly while imitating his voice. "It would be an honour for us to fight villains alongside the greatest Panda Master like you. Please, take us along with you."

Po considered what he had just told himself. "Alright, but don't take any unnecessary risks. Stay safe." He stood up firmly and punched his fist into the air. "Prepare yourself, Villains. We're Master Po and The Furious Five, and we're here to dish out a hot serving of justice. Yeah!"

Though Po now knew that the real Furious Five hated him to the core, but idolizing was idolizing. He still loved his heroes, and playing with his action figures was one of his favourite hobbies.

**TTW**

Back at the Jade Palace

Shifu was about to enter the Hall of Heroes when suddenly, someone spoke up behind him.

"That makes, no sense."

He knew who that voice belonged to. Without turning around, he asked. "What do you mean, Tigress?"

"We felt so awkward when you said Master Oogway invited the panda to stay with us."

"And you're worried of that?"

"I'm not worried Master, I'm just curious."

"Tigress." Shifu told her. "There are certain things that you shouldn't know."

"There are things that we don't know?"

Shifu cursed himself internally for the slip, but since it was out and there was no way to take it back, he decided to plough on. "Does it matter?"

"So, you are really hiding something from us." She persisted. "Why?"

"Because it's something that only I and Master Oogway should know. It doesn't concern the rest of you."

"It doesn't concern us." She commented as she approached him. "What about the scroll master? Doesn't that concern me? I'm sure that Master Oogway has already given you the answer."

"Scroll? Uh... I..." Shifu stuttered and tried his best not to panic. "I have no time to explain it now." He replied and started to walk away hurriedly.

"Master, please." Tigress pleaded as she followed him. "You promised to tell me about it, and I've been waiting for a long time. What did he tell you?"

Shifu stood riveted on the spot, his mind in complete disarray. He wasn't ready to tell her what really happened and he knew that Tigress herself wouldn't be ready to face the truth.

But she needed an answer now.

"Master Oogway..." Shifu said without looking at her. "He hasn't said anything yet."

Tigress stared at him suspiciously. "He hasn't? But you did ask him, didn't you?"

"Er, I did. Master Oogway. He... he too..." Shifu racked his mind desperately for an answer. "He said it wasn't time."

"Time for?"

"Wasn't time for you to understand the true meaning of the scroll." Shifu almost let out a sigh of relief when he blurted it out. "He said that you would understand it by yourself... soon."

"I see." She replied quietly. It was exactly the same thing that Monkey had told her this morning. "But if it's not the right time, why did he choose me earlier?"

"That's... because he had to."

"Master?"

"I'm in a hurry." He said in attempt to end the conversation, afraid that he might plant more doubts in her the more he lied. "Master Oogway needs me now."

"Master, am I really the Dragon Warrior?"

The red panda was taken aback upon hearing that. "Why are you asking that?"

"Am I not the dragon warrior?" She repeated.

Shifu turned to his protégé and looked at her for the first time since the conversation started.

He could clearly see the disappointment on her face. Her forlorn look stirred a memory that he had unconsciously suppressed since a long time ago, a memory of how Tai Lung looked when Master Oogway refused him the Dragon Scroll.

"Master Shifu?" Tigress prompted when the master did not respond.

"You're asking a stupid question. Everyone, you included, already know the answer."

"But why don't I feel like it?" She confessed. "I feel as if... as if..."

"As if?"

"As if Master Oogway didn't intend to choose me at all. Master, I don't know if it's just me, but he wasn't smiling when he pointed his finger at me. It was as if he chose me that day because he had no other choice."

"Don't be silly." Shifu argued. "He's happy."

"But what if I wasn't the real Dragon Warrior and all Master Oogway did was to choose me by mistake?"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Shifu shouted suddenly. "How dare you doubt Master Oogway. He has chosen you in front of everybody and there's no denying it. Your concern is totally pointless!"

"I—I didn't mean to doubt Master Oogway." Tigress replied, chastised. "I'm just afraid it might happen."

Shifu let out a bitter laugh and said softly. "Master Oogway is wiser than us all. He will not make any mistakes."

"I should have known." She replied. "I'm such an idiot." She looked down guiltily. "I apologise for wasting your time, master." Placing her right fist in her other palm, she gave him a formal bow before returning to the student barracks.

Shifu forced a smile as his student left. As soon as she stepped out of the hall, his smile faltered.

On the surface, he maintained his composure well, but deep within, he was in turmoil. He was hiding the truth and spreading lies, something he had never thought he would do.

The red panda was as still as a rock as he contemplated the situation.

He was hoping that the monochrome panda will never show himself again, hoping that Master Oogway would realise that he had been wrong about the panda, and hoping that all these problems would just disappear.

Tigress, his protégé, is now the Dragon Warrior. This is what he'd trained her for.

But all of sudden, as if out of nowhere, a bumbling bulge of a panda arrived and was proclaimed by Master Oogway to be the real Dragon Warrior.

How would Tigress react if he'd told her the truth? The resulting thought brought him back to the harsh reality and he made up his mind.

He will never let anyone steal the Dragon Warrior's title from Tigress, nor would he want to lose another student, again.

Most importantly, he didn't want to disappoint her.

_Don't worry, Tigress._ Shifu vowed. _I won't fail you again. I promise._

A/N : What would you do if you were Shifu? Would you lie to your student cause you don't want to break her heart? And what would you feel if you were Tigress? Would you be dissappointed because your master hides something from you? What's your answer?

**P.S :** This will probably be my last update before I... you know...take a break from writing. Please don't hate me, dear readers. I explained everything on my profile page.

**P.S.S :** And I want to thank you to those who have been reviewing this story from the start. Don't worry guys, I'll be back. You still can contact me on PM or FB.


	7. Threat Unleashed

A/N : SURPRISE...SURPRISE... I updated this story. I said I took a break from writing, didn't I? Well, I said that because I was busy and in fact, still busy here. There's no summer in Indonesia and we haven't been in holiday. I'm just lucky having a little time writing this chapter since I'm staying at my home (not in boarding school) until my tests, exams and tournament end.

So *looks around* where's my another amazing reviewers? I didn't see you guys on previous chapter. Were you busy too? Or… are this story starting boring you? You know, spending almost everyday checking your reviews is kind of my hobby and it always makes me wonder when I don't see yours.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Threat Unleashed**

After apologizing to the panda, the four went heading to their barrack, enjoying lunch and talking to each other, discussing about what had just happened that day.

"Hahaha... did you see his face?" Monkey laughed, almost hysterically. "Poor panda."

"Yeah," Crane agreed. "I couldn't image how hurt it was to get that cracking bone from Tigress."

"Everyone knows ; don't ever mess with a tiger or you'll get yourself in trouble."

They four laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" a tiger came in, joining them in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dragon Warrior," Monkey waved his hand cheerfully. "Where have you been?"

"Meeting Master Shifu," she answered as sat down on a seat beside Viper. "I asked him the answer of the dragon scroll, again."

"So, you have found the answer, right?" asked Mantis.

"The answer?" she scowled. "I found nothing instead."

"What he told you?"

"Just simply the same thing like Monkey said," she glanced at the primate. "I need to wait until the right time to understand this blank stupid scroll." She emphasized on the stupid word.

"Don't say like that." Said Viper softly. "someday, you'll understand."

"_Someday?_Hah?!_ Someday?!_ It could take forever."

"If you wanna hear my opinion," Monkey spoke in serious tone, sharing his mind. "I'm gonna say something is awkward here."

"Like what?"

"Yeah... like something is not right happening. Don't you feel Master Shifu is hiding something from you like ; he could have known the secret but kept it from you because of a reason. You know what I mean?"

Tigress stared the primate, narrowing her eyes. "You're saying Master Shifu… lied to me?"

"Well, that's not excatly what I mean but it could be."

Tigress silenced for a second as she felt a bit of a shock to what she just heard. But slowly, her expression turned into a bit of calm. "No," she said. "I trust Master Shifu. He won't do that to me."

"How do you know he didn't lie? He should've told you the clear answer and not put you in this uncertain situation."

"I said I trusted Master!" repeated Tigress in the high tone, almost sounded angry.

Her comrades stared at her, surprised to her sudden reaction.

"Er, Tigress. You okay?" asked Crane.

Tigress stared back at her friends for a moment… until she let out a sigh.

"You're right," she admitted. "Actually, I'm feeling master's hiding something from us."

"That's probably just a feeling," said Viper. "

"That's not just a feeling. I'm telling you ; he said something about a secret he's keeping."

"A secret? Of what?"

"I have no clue. But certainly he did not want us to know. Remember the panda this morning?"

The four nodded.

"Master Oogway wished that panda to stay with us. I can't believe he did that as a way of apology. He has a hidden plan."

"You're too worried about something, aren't you?" said Crane. "the panda is nothing but only a commoner. Nothing special in him and It's a waste to talk about him."

"It's not the panda I'm talking about." Tigress told the avian. "It's Master Oogway ; I'm feeling he has something in mind to the panda. I don't know what it is but no doubt it is exist."

"I guess so," said Mantis. "Did you see how when Master Oogway strangely aimed his finger to him? That's Weird ; it was the same thing he did when he pointed you as the dragon warrior this morning. Only, his with a smile."

"Hold a second. You noticed that?"

"_The smile_? Really clearly."

Tigress rubbed her chin, thinking.

"Oh, come on Tigress," said Viper as rolled her eyes. "don't let that little unimportant thing bother your mind."

"Think about these ; master Oogway chose me as the dragon warrior" Tigress began again. "I don't not understand the scroll. Master Shifu is hiding something and all of sudden, Grand Master Oogway asked a panda to stay in this palace. Everything just looks like pieces of a puzzle."

"And all the pieces should be arranged so you can see the actual picture." Added Mantis.

"I... I need to know," Tigress mumbled. "I have to figure it out behind all these things."

Viper put her tail on Tigress' shoulder. "You're going to get frustated. Just forget those things. This is your first day as the dragon warrior. Be proud. How about if we celebrate it?"

Tigress did not answer. She couldn't get rid of those pieces of puzzle out of her mind. And as long as she could not understand the scroll, she would never feel proud as the dragon warrior.

How does she make Shifu proud of her then?

**TTW**

And as usual, he came to that place again.

Peach Tree Hill. It was the perfect place to practice his tai chi.

The wind blew his wrinkled face gently ; Master Oogway smiled.

Using his staff, he began moving his body slowly. He raised his left leg up and his staff with his right hand. Then he lowered his left leg slowly and raised the other one as moved his staff in a beautiful harmony.

Everything seemed calm and peace.

Gasp

Suddenly, he droppped himself and staff on the ground. It wasn't because he felt tired but shocked to the vision he just got.

The wind hadn't stopped blowing. Master Oogway panted.

Two bad news ; that's what he got.

The first news, his time almost ends. It was too close to come and it was his time to go leaving this world forever.

And the second news was the most horrible-

**TTW**

Chor gom prison,

KABOOM

The dynamite exploded, making a very big detonation.

All rhinos went flying every where as the gate was blast opened, hitting the ground hardly.

Luckily for Zeng. Since he was a goose, it wouldn't make any hard bumping as he hit the ground.

_The snow leaopard. _He thought_. He is free._

Someone suddenly grabbed him by the neck. Zeng, with a frightened look, staring at the grabber.

Tai lung.

At first, he had no idea on what the snow leopard would do to him. Looking through his sharp gaze had made him almost die of fright.

But the snow leopard was only letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad Shifu sent you." He smoothed Zeng's ruffled feathers with a creepy tenderness. "I was beginning to think I had been forgotten." He leaned to the goose. "Fly back and tell them ; the real dragon warrior is coming home."

Zeng nervously nodded. Tai Lung threw the goose up to the air, letting him to fly.

He watched the goose fly before inhaling… and exhaling, feeling the air of freedom, at last.

Then he took a look around him ; to the damage he caused and to those all unconscious rhinos. Evil smile spreaded on his lip.

The rhinos ; they did not know what they were facing at first. Their prisoner was not only a snow leopard but more than that. He's a Kung Fu master. And there was no prison who could keep him.

Suddenly, he felt a hit on his feet. Tai Lung looked down to see a hurting lying rhino trying to attack him using his hammer, pathetically.

"You…you're not…going," the rhino stuttered. "to… anywhere."

Tai Lung shook his head, pitying the rhino. "Stupid. What are you doing down there? Trying to stop me?"

The rhino coughed weakly. Tai Lung chuckled, grabbing the hammer from the rhino.

"You fool. No one can stop me."

"You… you will be…dead, Tai Lung," the rhino swore. "The Dragon Warrior…will…kill you."

The snow leopard laughed evilly. " Ha…ha…ha… you fool." He stared right through at the rhino's eyes. "I am the real dragon warrior."

"No… no you're not." The rhino was still trying to speak. "You'll never be the dragon warrior. You could escape from my prison, but.. but you… will never survive afterward. Master Tigress will defeat you."

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. "The dragon warrior is… Master Tigress?"

"Yes," the rhino slighty laughed, mocking the snow leopard. "Now you're afraid, huh?"

Instead of being afraid, Tai Lung just smiled. "That little tiger is the dragon warrior?" he chuckled again. "Perfect. Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary."

"It will be," said the rhino. "especially when Master Tigress defeat you."

Tai Lung gave a glare to the rhino." You are absolutely an annoying rhino. But well, thank you for telling me who's the dragon warrior. And for that, I'll give you a reply thank you."

The rhino was alarmed. He screamed when Tai Lung kept hitting him hardly using the hammer.

Tai Lung stopped hitting when that rhino did not move anymore. He then kicked the lifeless rhino right in the face.

"Weak!" he shouted.

The snow leopard threw away the hammer, taking a deep breath.

Killing someone was too easy to him.

"Hmm… _she_ is the dragon warrior?" he said to himself. "just like I thought."

Tai Lung hadn't forgotten Tigress. And he would never forget her. That little tiger had come to Jade Palace a couple days before Shifu sent him to Chor Gom Prison.

Twenty years had passed since then and Shifu must had been teaching her plenty things. And that tiger girl herself must had grown up into a great warrior.

He grinned and went on.

"But as long as I am still alive, I won't let someone get my dragon warrior's name. Even if it involves by killing someone again."

He then sprinted fast away leaving the prison.

"Prepare yourself to see your brother again, little sister."

* * *

A/N : See who's in trouble now?

Well, guys. Again, I do really hope your review. Even if you're too busy to do it, you can just put a dot on review box. Seriously, someone once only gave me this (.!) as his review and still I appreciated it. At least, I know those people who read and appreciate my works. Then image it how thankful I am to you if you put more than a dot.

By the way, this is my very first time putting Tai Lung in my story.

Sigh, I hope DreamWork won't sue me for changing their awesome original story in this Fanfiction. Hahaha... (hmph, why am I laughing?)


	8. Clueless

A/N : Honestly, since I do not own Kung Fu Panda, I don't know exactly if Tigress came to Jade Palace before Tai Lung was sent to Chor Gom prison or not. But since this is Fanfiction, can we just pretend that Tigress is adopted by Shifu a couple days before Tai Lung was in prison?

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Clueless**

He sat there peacefully, eyes closed as playing his flute.

Kiyah!

Then he realized of being interrupted. Quickly, the red panda opened his eyes.

One by one ; a tiger, a crane, a praying mantis, a monkey and a snake appeared from all directions and attacked him. But they were no match for him. Only by using his flute, the red panda knocked out all his attackers easily.

"Well done, students." Shifu said proudly as the training was over. His students put their fists, wing, tail and pincers into palm. "If you're trying to disappoint me." Using his flute again, he pointed at them one by one as gave a little lecture as their name was mentioned. "Tigress, you should be more ferocity. Monkey, speed. Viper, still subtlety. Crane, more height. And Mantis—"

"Master Shifu." Someone interrupted.

"What?!" Shifu impatiently aimed his flute to the interrupter next to Mantis.

Mi the pig servant was jumpy. "It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you."

Shifu eyes went widen, whispering. "Again?"

"He's waiting for you now." The servant added.

"Alright, Mi. Thank you." He turned to his pupils. "Students, continue your training."

"Master, can I come with you?" Tigress quickly requested.

Shifu stopped, noticing at the tiger as raising an eyebrow. "You want what?"

"Can I come to see Master Oogway too?" she repeated.

"You absolutely cannot." The red panda explained, sounded grumpy. "This business is only between me and my master. And certainly it's having no any relate to you."

"But as the dragon warrior, I am the one who should be part of your business."

"Who told you that?" Shifu glared at her. "Being the dragon warrior means you have a duty to protect our people. Being the dragon warrior does not mean you always know about all masters' business just like a stalker. You understand?!"

Tigress bowed her head, biting her lip as looked guilty. "I… I do, Master."

Shifu gave a last look to Tigress. And without saying more word, he rushed to where Master Oogway was waiting for him. Clearly there was another thing that his master wanted to pass over to him. Whatever it would be about, he wished it would have no any touch with the dragon warrior's issue anymore.

The five watched their master go.

Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder. "Wow. That's happening again ; just like yesterday."

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" the primate asked the bug.

"No idea. Maybe it's just masters' affairs."

"Or, maybe Master Oogway got another vision again." Crane guessed. "I begin to think he has turned into a fortune teller."

"He could be." Mantis agreed. "he always knows what happens in the past nor in the future."

"He's the only master in China having a great supernatural power." Explained Viper. "The universe has been connected with him; that's why he knows everything."

"Seem like you know him much," commented Monkey. He then daydreamed, asking an opinion. "Hmm...What are you saying if I have a power like Master Oogway has?"

"You ... wanna be the grand master?" Mantis sounded mocking the primate, giving him a withering look.

"Sure. Why?" the primate put his hands on hip, challenging the bug. "Wanna tell that it's impossible?"

"No." Mantis laughed. "Only it may take one hundred years for you to reach your dream and it won't be easy. Anyway, you could have died already before your dream comes true."

"You're talking as if you have a longer life time than me." Replied Monkey. "You even will be dead earlier before you can see your children born."

"What did you say?" the bug was offended.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys. Knock it off." Crane sensed there would be a fight between the bug and the primate. "None of us will be the grand master. The legitimate heir of Jade Palace belongs to Master Shifu, not us. And if Master Shifu dies, it's Tigress who will be the next heiress. Right, Tigress." The avian glanced to the tiger beside him but found out the tiger wasn't there anymore.

"Hey." mumbled Viper, confused. "Where's Tigress?"

"She was here," answered Monkey doubtly, pointing a spot beside him. "right?"

**TTW**

Tigress crept, following her master quietly without being noticed by anyone.

The red panda entered the hall of warriors.

The door was closed.

Tigress observed around her, assuring herself that everything was clear. After making sure she was alone in that terrace, she put her ear on the door.

She highly knew eavesdropping wasn't a right thing to do. Mainly, to an educated warrior like her. But she was so curious on what the masters inside the hall would be talking about.

"Master Oogway, you summoned me." She heard Shifu started talking. "Is something wrong?"

The next three second, she didn't hear anything but silence.

She was waiting for the grand master's turn to talk.

And waiting.

"Shifu." Yes, he finally talked. "I am worried another disaster will come over to this valley."

_Another disaster?_ Tigress thought. _What disaster?_

"Another disaster?" Shifu asked the same thing. "What is that?"

There was a silence moment again.

"Tai Lung will be returning." said Oogway. "Shifu, we must take him again here. He is the right person."

Shifu gasped. "You're talking about the panda, aren't you? Master—he is assuredly not the one. He even cannot and has no interest to Kung Fu. How could you count on him?"

"Because he is the one."

'_What are they talking about?'_

"Oh, please, Master." Shifu sounded panick. "No one will believe and so will me. That helpless panda ; he cannot be the answer to our problem. He… he is just a—"

"He is the one," Master Oogway cut off, repeating himself. "Shifu, the current dragon warrior will never be match for Tai Lung. She isn't destined for that."

_Hey! Are they talking about me?_

"Tigress can handle him. She is the dragon warrior and the strongest one among the furious five."

"No, Shifu." Oogway's voice again. "This is also for her own good. Old friend, you cannot hide this any longer. If you're late telling the truth to her, you will put her in danger."

_Wait a minute? Tell me what?_

"Just give a chance for Tigress to prove that she is absolutely the right person, Master. Please." The red panda begged.

Tigress sharpened her hearing as Master Oogway began to talk again.

"The truth is still the truth, Old friend. Though it may hurt but it is the best way. And the truth tells that she is not the drag—"

Suddenly, someone surprised Tigress by grabbing her shoulder. The tiger was about to exclaim when the mysterious grabber covered her mouth.

* * *

A/N : Hey, an another news. Does anyone remember my story called _Enemy Among Comrades_? An author, Solarsystemex, is planning to make the sequel and we have disscussed the plot. His idea is awesome. Here, I give you the little plot

_'When a darkness is planning to destroy the world, Po and the five must find a way out to stop it. But in their adventure, they meet a person they thought would never meet anymore and so, love triangle starts again between Po, Tigress and this person.'_

By the way, I am so sorry for the short chapter :/ No more than 2 minutes you finished reading it, right? I did re write and change my first idea into more interesting conflict and since it's been long time enough I didn't update, I'm taking my time writing this chapter. Review, please ... *_*


	9. Stubbornness

A/N : Thank you for your continuing support, guys :D I am truly honored knowing you loved this story (though it's only about a little twist of the original story). To MusicalNinja 15 and Naiatra Equatron ; thanks for the long review.

A respond to sweetluckygirl : I know as the main character, Po should be showing up more than everyone else. But only for some chapters, I want The Furious Five to have their role more than Po. But I promise, in some next chapters, Po will be showing up again. Thank you for noticing that ;)

A/N : I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Stubbornness**

"It's me." Whispered the grabber.

Tigress struggled herself to see who mysterious grabber was, only to her surprise as she found out that it was actually no more that her bird friend.

"Crane?" she mumbled.

Slowly, Crane removed his wing from Tigress' mouth. "What do you think you're doing ? Eavesdropping? Oh, you'll get yourself in trouble."

"Crane, you're interfering my misson." Tigress told him, annoyed.

"What kind of mission is this?" asked Crane half angrily. "You know what Shifu would do if he caught you in the act?"

"He'll never know as long as me or you don't make any noises that will make him come here to check."

"No, no, no." Quickly, Crane grabbed Tigress' wrist, dragging her away from the hall. "No more eavesdropping, Dragon Warrior. We must get back to training."

"No. Let go of me!" Tigress struggled. "They're talking about me inside there."

"And you will never find out about it."

Tigress growled in annoyance but Crane didn't care at all. He did not want his friend get in trouble because he knew, Shifu did never tolerate on an eavesdropper.

Tigress let herself be dragged. But her view did never remove from Hall of Warriors. She clearly knew the masters inside the hall were still talking about her and the panda. Whatever it was about, she vowed to herself that she would find out later.

**TTW**

Shifu was still trying to convince Master Oogway about the dragon warrior's issue. He still could not accept the fact that actually a panda, who was no more than a commoner, was the true dragon warrior. To him, there was no person who was more appropriate to defeat Tai Lung except his beloved protégé ; Tigress.

"It's only a mistake." Said Shifu, making an eye contact with his master.

Master Oogway shook his head. "Universe does never make any mistakes."

"Master, I know you are wiser than me. But there are times when we have to think realistically," Shifu looked frustrated. "Do you seriously believe that a person, who even does not know Kung Fu, is destined to defeat Tai Lung? No."

Instead of being offended because his words were refuted, Master Oogway only smiled. "To defeat Tai Lung, you do not need Kung Fu," he leant closer to Shifu, whispering. "You only need to be the dragon warrior."

"Hah! You kidding me, Master," Shifu chuckled though he knew Master Oogway did never joke. "Will by just giving the dragon scroll to a random person make that person strong and save this valley from disaster you told me? Huh? Does it make sense, Master Oogway?"

"Everything makes sense, Old friend," replied Oogway. "When the universe has decided."

Shifu was almost frustrated. He wanted to hurl more protest but knew that it was useless. Disclaiming Master Oogway's words would be only making him believe that his master was right and himself was wrong.

But, what did make him really want to prove that his master, who was never wrong, wrong?

There was only one answer. He did not want to break Tigress' heart. Making that tiger into dragon warrior was one of his biggest dreams. And he knew, Tigress had the same big dream as he had. So, when their big dreams finally came true, should they let someone ruin it?

Of course not.

There was no more deserve to be the dragon warrior but Tigress. And as his promise ; he would never let anyone steal the dragon warrior's name from her. He had made a mistake once, which made him lost his first adopted son. And he had vowed to not make the same mistake.

"This… this is really unfair."

"Life is not always fair to those who always deny the truth."

Tha words indeed were directed to Shifu.

But actually, he was not only denying the truth. He was protecting his student.

Or… was he?

Wasn't he just prevent history being repeated? Wasn't he just afraid of creating the second Tai Lung? Or… wasn't he just afraid of losing more student anymore?

"I believe universe always gives the best way to us," continued Master Oogway. "No matter though we never believe in it."

_Universe again?_

Master Oogway always talked about it. Shifu admitted he did never understand about how the system of the universe worked in managing all living souls' lives in this world. But his master knew how.

"Listen to me, Shifu," Oogway said softly. "As long as you follow the right path, you will never get lost…"

"I know."

"… and as long as you do the right thing, you will never be wrong."

"I know…"

"But if you follow the wrong path by doing the wrong thing, you will take the consequence."

Shifu frowned, confused. What kind of consenquence he would get by hiding this truth?

And… what kind of consenquence he would get by revealing the truth?

But like Master Oogway said ; just follow the right path and you will never get lost or something like that.

**TTW**

Monkey, Viper and Mantis were practicing their Kung Fu using their favorited equipments in Training Hall. Honestly, they were almost bored training using the same equipments for years. They needed something new ; a new way of training, perhaps. Or most likely, new milieu.

Crane and Tigress entered the training hall when their friends were training.

"There you are!" exclaimed Viper as she saw them coming.

Tigress flopped onto the floor as crossed her arms, frowning. "This is your fault, Crane! Your fault!"

"Hey, I helped you. Remember?" Potested Crane. "Shifu will kill you if he knows you disobeyed him."

"Don't be silly ; he will not kill me only because I did that."

"Yeah, but the punishment he will give is killing you."

"Well, that punishment won't get me be killed literally, right?"

"That's no the point, Tigress. You're the dragon warrior ; the example. Don't make yourself absurd in front of your comrades."

"I don't care about it."

"When will you learn if you never care about anything for your own good?"

Monkey, Viper and Mantis watched that spat, confused as they did not know what the tiger and the crane were talking about.

"Okay," said Monkey, asking an explanation. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Tigress was eavesdropping on Master Shifu and Oogway. Luckily I found her before Shifu did." Crane answered.

"Oh, really?" the primate raised an eyebrow, squinting at Tigress as surprised. "Doesn't sound like you."

"I would have found out their secret if only this annoying bird had not interfered my mission." Tigress glanced at Crane when she was saying on annoying bird word.

Crane was resentful. "Hey! Stop calling me annoying bird."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let me get this straight," Mantis took over the conversation. "So, when Tigress was missing, she was actually in hall of heroes eavesdropping on Master Shifu. But then Crane came and caught her in the act and dragged her back to here to help her avoid punishment. But Tigress disliked it and so called Crane as an annoying bird and here we are. Did I miss something?!"

"Wow," muttered Crane. "Are you now learning to be a fortune-teller?"

Viper slithered toward Tigress. "Why is_ this_ very important to you?"

The tiger curled her lip. "Because I know Shifu is lying to me and I can't just let it happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"They're talking about me and that panda. I have no idea why Master Oogway does really believe that that ridiculous panda has something special in him. He keeps saying that he is the one."

"What do you mean by saying he is the—"

"I don't know!" Tigress cut off. "But I will soon."

"Why? You're attempting to go back there and eavesdrop again?" asked Monkey.

"No."

"So?"

Tigress stood up firmly. "If this has a connection with the panda, so there's a possible he knows about this secret too."

The primate gasped. "You'll look for that panda?"

Tigress nodded. "I will. And I'll get Mi tell where this panda lives."

Crane quickly made a sudden move by grabbing Tigress' wrist when that tiger was about to leave.

"Don't. Do. Stupid. Thing. Again." He warned.

But Tigress gave a glare to the avian, threating him. "Don't try and stop me."

For a few seconds, the crane and the tiger just stared at each other. Crane felt that Tigress was not kidding when she threated him by saying that. Finally he decided to loosen up his grip, letting Tigress free.

The four just watched their comrade go with depressed on their faces.

"She's fully stubborn." Commented Monkey.

"Yes, she is," said Crane in desperation. "But she's our friend."

When Tigress was walking down the stairs, she met someone on her way down.

"Master Shifu?" addressed Tigress nervously, hoping her master did not know that she was eavesdropping his conversation with master Oogway.

The red panda just stared at her for a moment without saying anything... until he let out a sigh.

"Tigress," the red panda said. "There's something I want to tell you." then turned around. "Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

A/N : Okay, I am sorry for making Tigress and Crane a little OOC :/ This is just what I imaged would happen in this story. Sorry again if you don't like it, guys :( No one is perfect, right?

But please don't forget to leave me your review, okay. Seriously, I really loved how you keep supporting me.

By the way, I'm planning to delete some stories of mine. If you were me, what stories do you think that should be deleted?


End file.
